Shopkins Miniseries l Dawn of Hope for Shopville
Shopkins Miniseries | Dawn of Hope for Shopville by Fun Cupcake i81 | Please do not edit except for spelling/grammar/punctuation errors. DESCRIPTION Dawn of Hope for Shopville is a fanmade 9-part miniseries based on the official short “The Fabled Lost Shopkins”. I copied some of the plot elements from NinaNoodles225’s idea on the “The Fabled Lost Shopkins” page of the official Shopkins wiki. I also used Deshna Lilyberry’s name suggestion. This series is special because, like “The Fabled Lost Shopkins”, a toy set is released after each episode (except #8). BASIC PLOT SYNOPSIS *SPOILER WARNING!* When Happy Places Shoppie Paige Pencil sees a Shoppie appear out of thin air, she rushes to tell Apple Blossom, Cheeky Chocolate, Kooky Cookie, Lippy Lips, and Celeste Zest Cake. When the Shopkins arrive at Paige’s Happy Home, the Shoppie who calls herself Eraserica explains that due to an evil spellbook, she became evil and erased the lost Shopkins. The Shopkins go back to Shopville, to find it half-erased and all its inhabitants have gone eraser-crazy! The only sane one is Jessicake, who decides to tag along on their journey. The Shopkins then find out that the creator of the evil spellbook was Zara Star’s evil twin, Adarra Star. They set out on a quest to take down Adarra, reunite the Lost Shopkins, and bring peace back to Shopville. = EPISODES Dawn of Hope for Shopville | The Legendary Lost Shoppie (1) Dawn of Hope for Shopville | Eraserica’s Tragic Tale (2) Dawn of Hope for Shopville | Shopville Eraserfied (3) Dawn of Hope for Shopville | The Story of Adarra Star (4) Dawn of Hope for Shopville | Up a Mountain (5) Dawn of Hope for Shopville | Memory Fix (6) Dawn of Hope for Shopville | The Great Interview (7) Dawn of Hope for Shopville | Reuniting the Lost Shopkins (8) Dawn of Hope for Shopville | Peace in Shopville (9) = CHARACTERS Lil’ Paige Pencil (debut) Lil’ Eraserica (debut) (original character) Celeste Zest Cake Apple Blossom Milk Bud Kooky Cookie Lippy Lips Spilt Milk (Cameo) Zara Star (debut) Cheeky Chocolate Erica Eraser (debut) Strawberry Kiss (Cameo) Suzie Sundae (Cameo) Toasty Pop (Cameo) Connie Console Buncho Bananas (Cameo) Adarra Star (debut) (original character) Jessicake Puppy Parlor Petkins (debut) Mara Star (debut) (original character) (Cameo) Dar Star (debut) (original character) (Cameo) Lil' Colorissa (debut) Lil’ Skatlyn (debut) Lil’ Mia Milk (debut) Lil’ Cici Science (debut) All Lost Shopkins (debut) TOY/EPISODE CORELEASE Short: The Fabled Lost Shopkins Shopkins Lost Edition Released Dawn of Hope for Shopville | The Legendary Lost Shoppie (1) Shopkins Lost Edition: Mystery Pack Released (Includes Lil’ Eraserica, Lil’ Doll Stand, Sparkle Erica Eraser, Printed Clever Kitty Classroom Petkins) Dawn of Hope for Shopville | Eraserica’s Tragic Tale (2) Shopkins Lost Edition: Lost Shoppie Pack Released (Includes Sparkle Lil’ Eraserica, Sparkle Lil’ Paige Pencil, 2 Lil’ Doll Stands, Sparkle Exclusive Eraser Kitty Classroom Petkins Pencil with pencil-top eraser) Dawn of Hope for Shopville | Shopville Eraserfied (3) Shopkins Lost Edition: Mystery Playset Pack Released (Includes Partly Clear Small Mart Playset is clear, Clear Check-out piece, Printed La’lotion and Margarina) Dawn of Hope for Shopville | The Story of Adarra Star (4) Shopkins Lost Edition: Mystery Pack 2 Released (Includes Pendant Adarra Star, Sparkle Pendant Zara Star, Evil spellbook piece, Evil Lil’ Eraserica, Lil’ Doll Stand, Pendant Mara Star, Pendant Dar Star) Dawn of Hope for Shopville | Up A Mountain (5) Shopkins Lost Edition: Mystery Playset Pack 2 Released (Includes Mountain Playset, Pendant Adarra Star, Evil spellbook piece, Spellbook piece) Dawn of Hope for Shopville | Memory Fix (6) Shopkin Lost Edition: Decorator Pack Released (Includes Eraser Kitty Classroom Petkins cup, Eraser2, Pencil-top eraser bowl, Desk, Chair, Pencil case, pencil cup, 1 Tile) Dawn of Hope for Shopville | The Great Interview (7) Shopkins Lost Edition: Mystery Pack 3 Released (Includes Lil’ Skatlyn with printed dress, Lil’ Colorissa with printed dress, Lil’ Mia Milk with printed dress, Lil’ Cici Science with printed dress, 4 Lil’ Doll Stands) Dawn of Hope for Shopville | Reuniting the Lost Shopkins (8) Dawn of Hope for Shopville | Peace in Shopville (9) Shopkins Lost Edition: Reunion Pack Released (Includes Lil’ Eraserica with normal and printed dress, Lil’ Paige Pencil with printed dress, Sparkle Printed all Lost Edition Shopkins, Exclusive Eraser Kitty Classroom Petkins, 2 Lil’ Doll Stands, Printed Apple Blossom, Printed Kooky Cookie, Printed Lippy Lips, Printed Pendant Zara Star, Printed Cheeky Chocolate, Printed Erica Eraser, Jessicake with printed dress, Doll Stand, Printed Jessicake Brush and Purse, Printed Jessicake VIP card) EPISODE TRANSCRIPTS Dawn of Hope for Shopville | The Legendary Lost Shoppie (1) Characters: Lil’ Paige Pencil (debut), Lil’ Eraserica (Cameo) (debut), Celeste Zest Cake, Apple Blossom, Milk Bud, Kooky Cookie, Lippy Lips, Cheeky Chocolate, Puppy Parlor Petkins (Cameo) (debut) BLOSSOM, MILK BUD, KOOKY COOKIE, LIPPY LIPS, and CHEEKY CHOCOLATE are playing in the park. LIL’ PAIGE PENCIL comes running up to them. LIL’ PAIGE PENCIL: *panting* Hi! … Uh, this might … sound weird … but … I need your help!… It’s… about… the Lost … Shopkins! LIPPY LIPS: The Lost Shopkins? APPLE BLOSSOM: We should go get Celeste! -cut- BLOSSOM, KOOKY COOKIE, LIPPY LIPS, CHEEKY CHOCOLATE, LIL’ PAIGE PENCIL, and CELESTE ZEST CAKE are all sitting at a picnic table. MILK BUD is sitting on the ground next to the picnic table. APPLE BLOSSOM: So, we didn’t really introduce each other. I’m Apple Blossom! And that’s Cheeky Chocolate, Kooky Cookie, Lippy Lips, and Celeste Zest Cake! *pointing at them in turn* CHEEKY CHOCOLATE: I’ve never seen you around town before. Are you new? LIL’ PAIGE PENCIL: Actually, no. I’m from Happyville. APPLE BLOSSOM: Happyville? Wow! I’ve always wanted to visit there! LIPPY LIPS: Isn’t everything Petkins there? LIL’ PAIGE PENCIL: Yeah, it is. But that’s not important right now. *looks at Celeste closer* Hey, aren’t you one of the legendary Lost Shopkins? CELESTE ZEST CAKE: Yeah, I’m Celeste Zest Cake! Didn’t you hear? It was all over the Shopville news! CHEEKY CHOCOLATE: We found Celeste when Lippy kept pressing a Do Not Press button! LIPPY LIPS: What? I couldn’t resist! LIL’ PAIGE PENCIL: I always used to think the Lost Shopkins were just a legend… until this morning. KOOKY COOKIE: What happened? LIL’ PAIGE PENCIL: (screen fades to show what Paige is describing) Well, I woke up, and I got my breakfast, just like any other day. But today I wanted to eat in the parlor. So there I was, eating in the parlor, when POOF! Another Shoppie appeared! I think she— CHEEKY CHOCOLATE: (screen cuts back to the Shopkins at the picnic tale) Whoa whoa whoa, hold the phone! She just appeared out of thin air?! LIL’ PAIGE PENCIL: Yeah, she just… appeared. I think she might have been… a Lost Shoppie! ALL: *gasp* APPLE BLOSSOM: A Lost Shoppie? LIL’ PAIGE PENCIL: Well, that’s what I ''think. ''Well, anyways, I was shocked to see her just appear out of nowhere. Then she muttered something about the Lost Shopkins before falling unconscious. APPLE BLOSSOM: WAS SHE BREATHING?!? LIL’ PAIGE PENCIL: She was breathing. … whoever she is. Anyway, I was wondering if you could maybe come with me. I don’t know what to do!! ALL: Sure! OR Okay. OR Alright; It’s fine with me! LIL’ PAIGE PENCIL: Thanks so much! Oh, and your dog can come, too. MILK BUD: *barking* APPLE BLOSSOM: I hope we can help you! KOOKY COOKIE: Me too. -to be continued!- Dawn of Hope for Shopville | Eraserica’s Tragic Tale (2) Characters: Lil’ Paige Pencil, Lil’ Eraserica, Celeste Zest Cake, Apple Blossom, Milk Bud, Kooky Cookie, Lippy Lips, Spilt Milk (Cameo), Cheeky Chocolate, Erica Eraser (Cameo) (debut), Puppy Parlor Petkins, Lil' Colorissa (Cameo) (debut) PAIGE PENCIL, CELESTE ZEST CAKE, APPLE BLOSSOM, MILK BUD, KOOKY COOKIE, LIPPY LIPS, and CHEEKY CHOCOLATE are standing in the Puppy Parlor of Paige’s Happy Home. LIL’ ERASERICA is lying unconscious on the floor. The PUPPY PARLOR PETKINS are arranged in the background. LIL’ PAIGE PENCIL: So, this is it! My Happy Home! CHEEKY CHOCOLATE: Wow! APPLE BLOSSOM: Nice place! LIPPY LIPS: It's SO roomy! KOOKY COOKIE: I like it. LIL' ERASERICA: *bolts upright* *takes a moment to take in surroundings* LIL' PAIGE PENCIL: You're awake! LIL' ERASERICA: Who… Who are you? *points at Shopkins* APPLE BLOSSOM: I'm Apple Blossom! And this is Cheeky Chocolate, Lippy Lips, Kooky Cookie, Celeste Zest Cake, and my dog, Milk Bud! *pointing at each of them in turn* ERASERICA turns to look at Celeste. As soon as she lays eyes on her, her face turns pale as if she has seen a ghost. LIL' ERASERICA: Ce-Ce-Celeste Z-Zest Cake? (slowly) ERASERICA slowly reaches out to touch Celeste, quickly drawing back her hand as soon as she touches her. LIL' ERASERICA: B-b-b… but… how can that be? (slowly) CELESTE ZEST CAKE: Well... Shopkins are normally a little surprised to see me… but this is NOT how they normally react... APPLE BLOSSOM: Uh, Eraser girl? Would you… care to explain please? LIL' ERASERICA: *snaps back to realisty* Oh, uh, sorry… M-my name is E-Eraserica... (still a little shaky-sounding) I-I'm Paige Pencil's younger sister. LIL' PAIGE PENCIL: My-my WHAT?!?! LIL' ERASERICA: I guess you forgot about me, huh? (the words are coming easier now.) I was really just a nice, regular Shoppie… before... APPLE BLOSSOM: Before? Before what? LIL' ERASERICA: *snaps back to reality* Oh, uh, sorry. I-I… I was lonely ever since I was little. (screen fades to show what Eraserica is describing) Paige was always inviting her best friend Colorissa over to our house, and she played with her and they had so much fun… They were so close... Me, well, my only best friend was a Shopkin, Erica Eraser. She lived so far away from me, in Shopville, so it was rare that I got to see her in person. Then, one day, Erica made a Shopkin best friend… Penny Pencil… It was never the same between us again. I guess she forgot about me... (screen fades back) I think that this loneliness affected me later in life and is part of what made me so bitter. *pause* LIL' ERASERICA: (screen fades back in) A-anyways, later in life, in middle school, I was running for school president. I put so much work into my campaign… (screen fades back) APPLE BLOSSOM: Did you win? LIL' ERAERICA: No. *pause* N-no, I-I didn't. *pause; it takes Eraserica a moment to regain herself.* No, I didn't win the election... Celeste Zest Cake did. eyes are now on Celeste. CELESTE ZEST CAKE: I-I did. I did, didn't I. It was such a long time ago… I-I didn't even know you were running! LIL' ERASERICA: … When I didn't win… I-I was devastated. I had been expecting that I would win the whole time… it never really occurred to me that it was actually possible I wouldn't win. I-I knew I was being unjust, but… I just couldn't help myself, I wanted to get revenge on Celeste… I think the thing that inspired me was seeing Spilt Milk erase a hole in the stationary store. I think… Anyways, when I got home, a book I had never seen before was on the floor. It turns out it was an evil enchanted spellbook. I read a spell for revenge and it turned me evil. I then used a hypnotizing spell to hypnotize Spilt Milk to erase Celeste Zest Cake… and a bunch of other cake Shopkins. I'm not sure why. I was a little crazy when I was evil… I just wasn't myself. LIL' PAIGE PENCIL: You mean ''this ''hypnotizing spell? *holding up ancient evil spellbook* LIL' ERASERICA: PAIGE! Wh-WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT?!?! LIL' PAIGE PENCIL: It was right there. *points to floor* LIL' ERASERICA: Weird. Anyway— of the PUPPY PARLOR PETKINS runs over to the open evil spellbook and begins licking it. LIL' ERASERICA: NO! STOP! THAT— ERASERICA transforms into EVIL LIL' ERASERICA. EVIL LIL' ERASERICA: MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!! CHEEKY CHOCOLATE: I have a feeling that's a bad thing. -to be continued!- - Dawn of Hope for Shopville | Shopville Eraserfied (3) - Characters: Lil' Paige Pencil, Lil' Eraserica (Cameo), Celeste Zest Cake, Apple Blossom, Milk Bud, Kooky Cookie, Lippy Lips, Cheeky Chocolate, Strawberry Kiss (Cameo), Suzie Sundae (Cameo), Toasty Pop (Cameo), Connie Console, Buncho Bananas (Cameo), Jessicake, Puppy Parlor Petkins (Cameo) - PAIGE PENCIL, CELESTE ZEST CAKE, APPLE BLOSSOM, KOOKY COOKIE, LIPPY LIPS, and CHEEKY CHOCOLATE are standing in the Puppy Parlor of Paige's Happy Home. In the background, MILK BUD is playing with some of the PUPPY PARLOR PETKINS. The PUPPY PARLOR PETKINS are arranged in the background. LIL' PAIGE PENCIL: *pulling on door* I think Eraserica locked herself in the guest room! can hear muffled sounds sounding like evil laughter. APPLE BLOSSOM: You should probably just leave it be... CHEEKY CHOCOLATE: Uh, guys? I think you should see this. PAIGE PENCIL, CELESTE ZEST CAKE, APPLE BLOSSOM, KOOKY COOKIE and LIPPY LIPS are all crowded around CHEEKY CHOCOLATE, who is holding the evil spellbook open to the page with the hypnotizing spell. CHEEKY CHOCOLATE: There's some sort of weird smudge at the bottom. *pointing.* all look closer at it. APPLE BLOSSOM: Hang on, I think it's tiny, tiny text! *struggling to discern what the tiny writing says* It says… Ca… Caution. What…Whatever is done… unto others… shall… be done unto you! LIPPY LIPS: Excuse me, but I don't speak Ancient! CELESTE ZEST CAKE: Uh, umm, I think it means whatever Eraserica does to others, the same thing will happen to her. KOOKY COOKIE: So when Eraserica erased the Lost Shopkins, she got erased, too. APPLE BLOSSOM: You're a genius, Kooky! KOOKY COOKIE: *shrugs modestly* CHEEKY CHOCOLATE: So, I'm still a little confused. How did Celeste just appear when we pressed a button? APPLE BLOSSOM: Hmmm, I'm not sure. Why don't we head back to Shopville and ask Connie Console? She knows all about buttons! CELESTE ZEST CAKE, KOOKY COOKIE, LIPPY LIPS, AND CHEEKY CHOCOLATE: Good idea!; Okay.; Why not?; Sure! LIL' PAIGE PENCIL: I think I should stay here. You know, to keep an eye— or ear— on Eraserica. muffled evil laughter APPLE BLOSSOM: That's probably for the best. Would you mind watching Milk Bud, too? LIL' PAIGE PENCIL: No, I don't mind at all! APPLE BLOSSOM: Okay, thanks! Bye, see you later! -cut- ZEST CAKE, APPLE BLOSSOM, KOOKY COOKIE, LIPPY LIPS, and CHEEKY CHOCOLATE are standing in Shopville, which is unusually empty. APPLE BLOSSOM: Huh, that's weird. It's not usually so empty. CELESTE ZEST CAKE: Hey, look! Over there! *pointing* BLOSSOM, KOOKY COOKIE, LIPPY LIPS, and CHEEKY CHOCOLATE turn to look where Celeste is pointing. They see STRAWBERRY KISS, SUZIE SUNDAE, TOASTY POP, and BUNCHO BANANAS erasing Shopville with magic pencils and erasers and they have hypnotized eyes. CONNIE CONSOLE is also erasing Shopville, however her back is turned and they cannot see her eyes. The Shopkins walk up to Connie. APPLE BLOSSOM: Uh, Connie? CONSOLE turns around, and we can now see that she, too has hypnotized eyes. CONNIE CONSOLE: ERASER. ERASER. ERASERRRR! EEEEE-RAAAAS-EEEERRRR! Shopkins slowly back away from Connie. APPLE BLOSSOM: Uh, never mind. We see you're busy. Shopkins continue backing away until they are out of earshot. CELESTE ZEST CAKE: Well… that was, um, unexpected. LIPPY LIPS: I think we all have a pret-ty good idea of who's behind this. Shopkins then notice JESSICAKE walking down the street. She does not have hypnotized eyes. The Shopkins run over to Jessicake. APPLE BLOSSOM: Jessicake! JESSICAKE: Yeah? CELESTE ZEST CAKE: Thank goodness you're okay! JESSICAKE: And… why wouldn't I be? CHEEKY CHOCOLATE: Because everyone else has GONE ERASER CUCKOO! JESSICAKE: Oh, yeah, I noticed that too. You see, I was visiting relatives out of town, and when I came back, everything was like this. *gestures around her* So, what's you're story? APPLE BLOSSOM: Well, we playing in the park when a Shoppie we had never seen before... -cut- CELESTE ZEST CAKE: And then we saw you, and you know the rest. JESSICAKE: Whoa, that's a really weird story! *pause**pointing* Hey, look! In the sky! What is that? CELESTE ZEST CAKE: It's a bird! CHEEKY CHOCOLATE: No, it's a plane! -to be continued!- - Dawn of Hope for Shopville | The Story of Adarra Star (4) - Characters: Celeste Zest Cake, Apple Blossom, Kooky Cookie, Lippy Lips, Zara Star (debut), Cheeky Chocolate, Adarra Star (Cameo) (debut), Jessicake, Mara Star (Cameo) (debut), Dar Star (Cameo) (debut) - RECAP: JESSICAKE: *pointing* Hey, look! In the sky! What is that? CELESTE ZEST CAKE: It's a bird! CHEEKY CHOCOLATE: No, it's a plane! - pink blob shooting through the sky is actually ZARA STAR. APPLE BLOSSOM: Hey, I think it's a Shopkin! CHEEKY CHOCOLATE: Let's try to make as much noise as we can to attract their attention! Shopkins and JESSICAKE make lots of noise. ZARA STAR glances down at them. When she sees them she swoops down toward the ground, but doesn't land. ZARA STAR: Hi, friends! *pause* Do I… know you? JESSICAKE: No, we just wanted to talk to you because you're the only one here who's not crazy! STAR looks over at Shopville and sees that it's inhabitants have gone crazy. ZARA STAR: Oh… well, that's definitely not how I remember things being... APPLE BLOSSOM: Let me introduce us. I'm Apple Blossom, and that's Kooky Cookie, Cheeky Chocolate, Lippy Lips, Celeste Zest Cake, and Jessicake! *pointing at each of them in turn* ZARA STAR: Hi! I'm Zara Star! CELESTE ZEST CAKE: Let me tell you what we know about the erasing... -cut- KOOKY COOKIE: And then we saw you flying by. ZARA STAR: I think I know something about the evil spellbook... LIPPY LIPS AND JESSICAKE: You do? ZARA STAR: Well, it's kind of a long story... CHEEKY CHOCOLATE: We don't mind! ZEST CAKE, APPLE BLOSSOM, KOOKY COOKIE, LIPPY LIPS, and JESSICAKE nod. ZARA STAR: Okay… (screen fades to show what Zara is describing) I have a twin, Adarra Star. We were always a happy family, my parents, Mara and Dar Star, and I, but Adarra… she just never seemed to get along with us… or anyone, really. I'm not sure what it was that started it, jealousy, loneliness… She was just… bitter… Anyway, gradually we grew apart, until she was downright evil. She created an evil spellbook, and hid away the only good spellbook in her lair at the top of Mount Shopperest. The evil spellbook was enchanted with powerful magic. I think that's how it just appeared on the floor of Eraserica's house. But I'm very surprised that Celeste appeared at a push of a button, because that was very powerful magic. I'm also confused about how Eraserica just appeared out of nowhere… (screen fades back) APPLE BLOSSOM: Hmmm… I say we need to get that good spellbook! JESSICAKE: I agree! CHEEKY CHOCOLATE: Me too! CELESTE ZEST CAKE: Me three! ZARA STAR: Are you sure you want to climb Mount Shopperest? I'm warning you, it's REEEAAAALLY high! KOOKY COOKIE: I think it's what we need to do to save Shopville! ZARA STAR: Then I'll come, too! LIPPY LIPS: No, no, I hate climbing! CHEEKY CHOCOLATE: Fine then, stay here! LIPPY LIPS: *looks around nervously at crazy Shopville* Uh, never mind, on second thought, I'll come with you. -to be continued!- GALLERY Category:Shopkins movie series Category:Shopkins Cartoon Category:Transcripts